After Australia
by Werepire-girl29
Summary: This is basically what i think could have happened once the war had ended and Harry had returned from Australia with Ron and Hermione :D I hope you like it :3 It's not finished yet though... Also, i hope i got the rating right, im not sure D:


Just to make it clear, i dont own Harry Potter. JKR does :)

And i know this isnt very good, but its my first try :3

Chapter 1

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley shouted excitedly, looking out her window. He didn't hear her, so she ran down a number of stairs and into the front room where he stood with her brother who she had not seen since he and Harry left for Australia with Hermione to find her parents. Ginny hadn't been allowed to go as she was underage and her mother had thrown a fit over the thought of her leaving. "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed again, jumping onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him enthusiastically, not caring that they had an audience. Harry seemed to though, as after returning the kiss quickly, he leant away. Ginny was hurt but when she heard her brothers uncomfortable cough, she grinned and turned her head in his direction. "Hello Ron," she grinned at him mischievously then turned back to the boy she loved to kiss him again. He laughed when he saw what was coming and let go of her waist so that he could easily put her back on the floor. She frowned but turned to hug her brother and Hermione who had just come out of the bathroom. "Mums been worried sick about you three. There was even one day when she started crying because she thought you were going to get seriously sunburnt under that hot Australian sun and then would get skin cancer or something. She's been a wreck since you left. But more importantly, did you find them?"

Chapter 2

Hermione nodded, a grin spreading across her face. And in walked her parents who were smiling and looking at their surrounding in amazement and awe. "I'll tell you about it later. Where are the rest of the Weasley's?" Hermione asked. Ginny pointed outside where they had a welcome home lunch for Harry, Ron and Hermione, waiting for them along with all the Weasleys'. She let Ron and Hermione leave, but stood in front of the door before her boyfriend could. She put her small hand on his chest to stop him. He looked down at her, slightly confused. "You're not allowed to leave until you give me a proper hello." And with that, she leapt on top of him for a second time, but with him responding in a different way this time. He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her neck. They heard footsteps. Ginny raced up the stairs and Harry pretended to walk out of the bathroom. "C'mon Harry, everyone's waiting. Where's Ginny?" George asked, his eyebrow raised. "She went upstairs quickly, I think." He shrugged, trying to sound casual. At that moment both boys heard her on the stairs. "Hurry up Ginny!" George yelled and went back to join the lunch. Taking her hand, Harry led his girlfriend into the garden where all were waiting for them. "Harry, me boy, come take a seat next to me," Arthur Weasley pulled out the seat next to him, patting it. The only other spare seat for Ginny was across the table from Harry. They both frowned but sat down anyway. While Harry was talking to her father, Ginny got rather bored and found an easy way to entertain herself. Taking off her shoe, she reached her leg over to Harrys' and ran her foot up and down his leg slowly, causing him to choke on his potatoes. Arthur stared at him, as did most of the table. Ginny worked hard not to giggle at the look on his face as he stared at her. She drew patterns with her toes, knowing that it was distracting him. Harry was relieved when he could get up and not have to pretend that the youngest Weasley and only daughter, was not feeling his leg up.

That night, Harry went down to the pond, hoping to get some alone time to think, but instead found Ginny already doing that. She looked up when she heard his footsteps and frowned. But as soon as she saw it was harry she blushed and looked away, which Harry thought was strange considering that afternoon. He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She was tense, and Harry had no clue why. "Ginny, what's up?" She heard the concern in his voice but couldn't face him. "Harry… I-I-I… I don't think I can be your girlfriend."

Chapter 3

Harry sat in stunned silence. After taking all the silence she could stand, Ginny looked up into his face and saw how much pain he was in. A tear escaped his eye. She couldn't tell him of the owl she had received just after dinner, couldn't tell him the real reason she had to do this. And doing this was breaking her heart. "Wh-Why?" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She stared at her hands. She was about to tell him the lie she had been practising, about how if he ever left her again for her own good, her heart would break even more than it had in her fifth year, but accidentally spilled the truth. "Because after lunch, I got an owl. They said if I didn't break up with you, they would hurt you, torture you. And if I told you, they would do that to me." A tear slid down her face. Harry's arm, which he had removed from her waist when she had started, now reached forward to pull Ginny into his lap. She started crying harder. "Ginny, I can take care of myself. And I promise I'll take care of you. Nothing in this world is worse than me losing you. Nothing." He said it twice for emphasis. Her eyes released even more tears. "Harry, I can't stay with you if these people are going to hurt you if I try. I can't live with that. And I can't live without you, but if I have to for you to survive, I'll put myself through that." She let out a little sob. Just the thought of never seeing him again made her heart break. "But Gin, what if their plan is to get me when I'm vulnerable after you leave me," he choked up on the last words. "Please Ginny. I-I. I love you." There. He'd said it.

Chapter 4

Ginny looked up into his green eyes, her brown ones seeing that he was holding back tears. He loved her! Her heart was racing and she knew she felt the same way about him. Hell, she'd felt that about him since she was 10 years old. Harry didn't even have time to close his eyes before Ginny crushed her lips to his. He responded with such force that he ended up falling with Ginny and landed on top of her. He didn't care, it was easier this way. Ginny didn't mind either, and slid her tongue over his lips. They fell asleep cuddled up together by the pond.

Ginny woke up to the sun in her eyes. She was comfortable laying with Harry, his slow breath tickling her neck. She was content and never wanted to move. But her family had other plans. Hermione was poking her on the shoulder. Her eyes opened but squinted in the light. "Ginny, you and Harry had better get up before one of your brothers find you. You and Harry will be dead meat." And with that she walked off. And only then did she realise where she was and when it was. She could feel an arm wrapped tightly around her waist and her head was resting on another. Oh shit! She and harry had fallen asleep together! Ron was going to kill her. No. He was going to kill Harry. Panicking, she tried to wake harry up. "Harry! Harry, you have to wake up," she poked and tapped him but his eyes remained shut. "Oh we are going to be in such trouble," she muttered to herself. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his, giving him a light kiss. His eyes flew open instantly. He looked up and smiled at Ginny, leaning forward to kiss her. She leant away. Harry was hurt, but then remembered why he and Ginny had been out here last night. At the thought of where he had fallen asleep, he shot up. "Ginny, you didn't sleep here did you? Please tell me you didn't stay," he begged her. She nodded and he groaned. "Hermione came outside before to come get us, but im not sure if she told the others where we are." They heard footsteps behind them, and turned, fearing the fierce glare of the older Weasley's.

Chapter 5

"The famous Potter and the blood traitor Weasley," the intruder sneered. Harry and Ginny spun around and saw a man with a mask on, trying to disguise himself. But Harry knew that voice and white blond hair anywhere. "Malfoy?" Harry shouted and Ginny gasped. Why was he here? He scowled. "So I see that you didn't break it off miss Weasley," Lucius said, annoyed they already knew who he was. Ginny gasped again. "That was you? Why Malfoy? Voldermorts gone, what do you get out of it?" Ginny shrieked, angry but still deeply confused. Malfoy flinched at the name of his old master. "Oh you'll see. All in good time." He smiled. Ginny and Harry scrambled to their feet, clutching each other. Lucius wipped out his wand. Harry copied, pushing Ginny behind him. Malfoy grinned, as that had been exactly what he wanted, and disapperated. Ginny screamed from behind him, making Harry whirl around to check on her. The sight that reached his eyes was exactly what he didn't want to see. Lucius had appeared right behind Ginny and grabbed her by the throat, holding his wand to her neck. A tear ran down her cheek and she managed to choke out "I love yo-" before Lucius laughed and disapperated. They were gone before Harry could blink.


End file.
